Musically Challenged
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A crazy poem about Tidus' complete inability to sing.


A/N: Old poem. After hearing Tidus' song, "Go Dream" and his humming the "Hymn of the Fayth" in Japanese and English, my friends and I started to joke around with his inability to sing, even though Sir Auron mentioned that he could.

A/N: The whole tidus and yuna being stuck with each other for all eternity was kind of like a metaphor, since he was a dream and all. Somehow, they'd probably always find the other...like in the horrendous X-2

-

**Musically Challenged**

Away on a distant planet where false hope reigns supreme,

There is a young man dispatched from his world in the land of dreams.

Summoned by a young girl pure of heart,

Into her life he gave a sensational start.

Little did he know that with her he would be,

Together forever with her for all eternity.

At first, this sounded like quite the wonderful muse,

Until the girl found out his secret, then all heck broke loose!

Gurgling drains, and squeaky hamster wheels,

Broken windows, and the hungry cries of seals.

Screaming children, and cop car sirens,

Cackling old hags whose laughter snares you from within.

Ever wondered what all of these together sound like?

Whatever the guess, I'm sure you'd be right.

Could there ever be anything worse than a scorpion stinging?

The answer is none other than a guy named Tidus----**singing.**

Oh, the lad was quick to prove the others of his hidden talent.

Rikku had to hold back an urge to pound the truth into him with a giant mallet.

From Besaid to Lucca to José to near the end of the game

Yuna had to cover her ears to keep from going insane.

Tidus was so intent on singing ever since he had been heard one night on a boat,

The Hymn of the Fayth had never been so butchered; Wakka had to kick a Blitzball at his throat.

Now why was he suddenly so bent on singing? He didn't even have a care for it.

That is, not until Yuna got a music deal, and he didn't.

Jealousy consumed him, but yet, he stood his ground.

No one, nor nothing could compare to her sound.

Instead of getting cross, he got a brainstorm.

Since he could never truly leave Yuna, he decided to dispatch from the norm.

He'd show everyone, he'd show her, he'd show the whole team!

While Yuna worked on her solo "Feel", Tidus tried and gave his all to vocalize "Go Dream"

The critics favorite was a no brainier,

Yuna was complimented, while Tidus fired his trainer.

The next time, he'd get it right! The next time, he'd be noticed!

But while he put his all into trying, Yuna was singing contracts and and creating song lists.

This time Tidus had a fool proof plan, one he had to do with a must!

But before he could, Yuna's new big break blew him away and he was left in her dust.

"What can I do?", he asked himself. "What can I do to be successful like her?"

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, his eyes met with Yuna's. Her face was calm, sweet and free of error.

"Tidus, I know you're trying hard and I don't want to see you suffer.

So, if you're interested and I hope you're not upset with me, could the two of us do a song together?"

Tidus' ears perked up as he heard these words. 'Does she really want to sing with me?'

Well, even if she was lying, they'd still be stuck together for all eternity.

With a nod, Tidus agreed, and they soon got to work on making the right song.

They tried Country, Rock, Blues and every type of emotion, but the one they needed was there all along.

So, on the big day they broke the box office records, Tidus sang like...a Tidus, and Yuna sang like a dove.

The two blew every type of competition away with their song, "Endless Road, Endless Love"

Afterwards, Tidus was so elated that he could sing!

Also afterwards, Rikku and Lulu had to tell him that what Yuna did was for him to get over his whimsical fling.

Back to the relations of belching old men, and the whining of children, Tidus' false ability to sing was made perfectly clear as his teammates started to pummel him again.

*The end!!*

--

SUCH an old poem lol

Mel


End file.
